moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie
|imdb_id = tt0457437 |title = Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie |tagline = Celebrate Lumpy's First Halloween |music by = Mark Watters |release date = September 13, 2005 }}Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie is a 2005 American animated direct-to-video film produced by DisneyToon Studios, featuring the characters from Winnie the Pooh franchise and the sequel to Pooh's Heffalump Movie. This is voice actor John Fiedler's final appearance as Piglet, as he died three months before release. Travis Oates (who would eventually become Piglet’s current voice actor) replaces Fiedler in some scenes. It was followed by a television film produced by Walt Disney Television Animation, Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie, released on November 20, 2007, an animated feature served as the episodes of the television series My Friends Tigger & Pooh. Plot Its Lumpy's first Halloween with Roo, Winnie the Pooh, and their friends in the Hundred Acre Wood. Where they are all joined by Pooh Tigger Piglet and Eeyore at Piglets house While the group discusses their plans for Halloween and for their first night of trick-or-treating. Tigger then describes Halloween in a song that results in Tigger knocking on the door, sneaking up on Rabbit, wearing his apron like a cape, spinning ghost streamers around in the air, and Halloween decorations moving along with ghostly howls. Lumpy is scared by Eeyore in a Halloween mask and hides under the table in which Piglet later wonder if spookables are also hiding under the table causing Lumpy to run out. Roo takes a ride on a halloween basket and Lumpy is hit by a pumpkin headed ghost (which is Roo). Tigger then cuts out ghost shapes on a lampshade and spins it around on the lamp to make it look like real ghosts. Pooh then spills water on the lamp knocking off the shade and putting out the fire. Tigger then turns on a flashlight and says "boo" causing Lumpy to hide under the bed. Roo is so excited to introduce Lumpy to Halloween, and Lumpy looks forward to celebrating Halloween. Until Tigger, warns them about the dreaded evil fearsome Gobloon, in the woods and explains that a monster appears every Halloween to search for people to catch and will turn any unsuspecting trick-or-treaters into Jaggedy-lanterns. if he catches them But Tigger tells them that if the Gobloon is caught first, it will grant its captors one wish. After Pooh eats all of Rabbit's trick-or-treat candy, Rabbit lets everyone know the bad news Pooh Bear ate all the candy that Rabbit had already gathered and states That There Is no more candy in the Hundred Acre Woods which Roo and Lumpy set out to capture the Gobloon to wish for more candy. Meanwhile according to Tiggers directions they are able to go past the Creepy Cave down the Slimy Slide and into the Tree of Terror later on Entering the Creepy Cave, Lumpy and his lunchbox get stuck on some rocks, Which leads Lumpy to believe that they're being followed. He desperately wants to go back, But Roo insists that they should press on, and eventually they find the slimy slide, and then the tree of terror. But when Roo and Lumpy reach the Gobloon's lair, they see the tree of terror struck with fright and they run under a log waiting for the Gobloon to appear So Roo tells him the story from Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh, when Piglet was afraid to go trick-or-treating, but he gained his courage. Roo believes that if Piglet can conquer his fears so can Lumpy Where the Story is Retold by Roo.